1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal, and more particularly to a bicycle clipless pedal provides a plastic elastomer for elastically pressing a locking sheet relative to the pedal to provide a light weight and lower manufactured cost.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bicycle pedal includes a pedal and a locking sheet assembly pivotally mounted on the pedal. The locking sheet assembly has a metallic spring mounted thereon for providing an elastic pressing force relative to the locking sheet assembly. The pedal has an axle hole defined therein. A bearing set and a spindle are received in the axle hole. The spindle is provided for mounting on the bicycle. The pedal has a controller rotatably mounted thereon adjacent to the locking sheet assembly. The controller has a shape having various diameters for corresponding to the locking sheet assembly. When the controller is rotated to change the diameter of the controller, a movement of the locking sheet assembly is restricted for adjusting a clipping force.
However, a weight of the metallic spring of the conventional bicycle pedal has a heavy and the cost of the metallic spring is also expensive. In the modern market requirement, a light weight bicycle is necessary. Especially, the clipless pedals are usually utilized on the racing bike, the light-weight requirement is more important than other bikes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional bicycle pedal.